Project Neru Runaway
by Umi Okami
Summary: A mysterious soul reaper has escaped to the human world while being hunted down by Squad 12. What happens when Ichigo and the gang find him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok story one failed epically so let's see how this one goes. :D And Lil-Chan Mission Chaos may or may not be updated after this so sorry if it doesn't . Well on with the story!**

**Summary: A mysterious soul reaper has escaped to the human world while being hunted down by Squad 12. What happens when Ichigo and the gang find him?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach…..chances are I would ruin it anyways -_-'**

**Chapter 1: Escaped Project **

"RED ALERT" "RED ALERT" "PROJECT 00101 HAS BREECHED SECTOR 2, AND IS NOW MAKING HIS WAY TO THE EXIT ON SECTOR 1!" "ALL PERSONELL ENGAGE AND CAPTURE THE ESCAPEE BEFORE HE REACHES THE EXIT!"

"Wow, it took them this long to realize I've been gone?" said a shadowed figure casually walking up the sector 2 stairs. "For a squad of scientists they really are stupid."

The shadowed figure had almost reached sector 1, before a group of Squad 12 soul reapers had flash stepped into the corridor.

"Stop right there 00101 that is as far as I can let you go to." Said a soul reaper with braided black hair and a short skirt shihakusho, wearing a red collar, and staring with distant teal eyes.

"You're going back to your cell to finish the experiments now come with us." Said an unfamiliar soul reaper.

"Sorry Nemu, and….whoever you are, but I'm bored with all these experiments so I'm just gonna leave, see ya." Said the shadowed figure. "Oh and by the way that little "name" you degenerates gave me is lame, please call me Neiko Mizuru from now on K."

"How amusing." Said a poisonous voice from behind the group of soul reapers. "An experiment of mine has developed a conscious knowledge of it's existence, very interesting."

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped through the crowd twirling his long finger nail around and smiling cynically. "You think you can just turn around and leave in the middle of an experiment how foolish, and you thought of a name for yourself? Why would you bother doing that your nothing but a tool for our research."

"Well that was rude." Said Neiko. "And after that you really question my motive for leaving? Well anyways, as I've said before; I'm bored with all these experiments so I'm gonna be going so please step aside."

Neiko smiled and tilted his head assuming his request would be answered, however no one moved instead Mayuri pulled out his oddly placed zanpakuto in preparation to paralyze Neiko.

"So it's going to be like that is it, how sad." Neiko sighed while shrugging and shaking his head. "Well fine at least I know the exit is right over there."

Neiko began gathering reitsu while Kurotsuchi began to recite his release command. The personnel were getting scared at this point and backed off the two before they got hit by the crossfire.

"I'll give you one more chance to give up before you make a fool of yourself, then we can go back to the lab, and work on your obedience." Said Kurotsuchi now holding the released Ashisogi jizo.

"Well that sounds fun and all, but….." started Neiko before melting into a puddle of water. "But I'm already at the exit see ya!"

Kurotsuchi looked back in astonishment, for he didn't even notice Neiko make a move. And at this point Kurostuchi was beyond irritated. He reached over and grabbed Nemu by the throat and threw her at the wall.

"I apologize master Mayuri." Nemu coughed getting up from the floor.

"You bastard!" Mayuri shouted angrily. "I didn't want to do this, however I have run out of patience! BANKAI!"

Before the grotesque figure of the giant baby caterpillar beast finished forming, Neiko stepped out of the door and shutting it behind him.

"That wasn't a good idea, now the building is gonna collapse." Said Neiko now running to the nearest Senkaimon before anyone else saw him. "Oh well, that's what happens when you get angry." Neiko laughed to himself imagining the hell the rest of the squad will have to pay for his escape.

-Squad 1 Barracks-

"Captain Kurotsuchi's lab has been destroyed?"asked Captain Yamamoto (Captain Awesome) "By who?"

"By Captain Kurotsuchi, sir." Sighed Akon who somehow managed not to get involved with Neiko's escape. "And our specimen for project NERU has escaped to the human world."

"….Well I suppose it was only a matter of time before this experiment failed." Said Yamamoto after a long pause. "Send word to Ms. Kuchiki to keep an eye out for him and when she's found him tell her to report back." "Sasakibe."

"Yes sir." Said a silver haired man with a thin moustache.

"Alert Kisuke Urahara on the situation, and have him continue the experiment in the human world." Ordered Yamamoto.

"Yes sir." Said Sasakibe before flash stepping out of the room.

-Karakura Town-

"Ichigo behind you!" shouted Rukia aiming a sokatsui at a hollow.

"Thanks Rukia." Said Ichigo launching a getsuga tensho at the next swarm of hollows. "Damn it where do they keep coming from!"

"Hahahaha, you pathetic fools!" cackled a blonde arrancar with a beetle horn-like mask on his forehead. "Theres no way you can destroy all of my familiars at once, hahahaha!"

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki, First dance Tsukishiro!" Shouted Rukia from above the arrancar encasing him in a pillarof ice.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, you should know better than to interrupt someone when they gloat." Said the Arrancar. "Now I'm going to have to punish you."

The Arrancar opened several small Gargantas which then spewed out multiple insect-like hollow familiars dripping poison from their stingers.

"Second dance, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted firing a wave of snow at the Hollows slaughtering them all in an instant. She then flash stepped over the arrancar to finish the job. "You're through, Tsukishiro!"

"D-d-damn you…" stuttered the arrancar before breaking to pieces.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Rukia with her arms crossed over her chest (Happy that she managed to kill something without almost dying again).

*sweatdrop* "Do you really have to do that?" asked an annoyed Ichigo.

"No, but I won this time so get over it." Said Rukia winking at Ichigo.

*sigh* "Well let's get back to school; I'm scared to know what Kon has done this time." Said Ichigo thinking of several possibilities.

"Ok fine." Said Rukia before flash stepping away.

"Damn it, get back here!" Ichigo shouted after her.

"Damn they stole my spotlight again!" cried a soul reaper with an afro (What's his name again?). "Why am I even here!" The afro man began stomping the ground in an uncontrollable fury and sprained a tendon. "Gaaaah, Dammit!"

"Hmmmm I guess I should've grabbed some clothes before coming here." Said Neiko walking down an alley. "I'm not sure how many people can see me, but still it won't be pretty if someone does see me."

Being an experiment that can't go anywhere obviously means clothes aren't provided for him soooooo yeah.

"Hm?" said Neiko noticing Afro Guy tending to his injured foot on the ground. 'Looks like I found my new clothes.' "Excuse me my good sir, I apologize in advance for this." Neiko then picked up some trash can lids and prepared his assault.

"Huh? What the-" said Afro Guy before getting whacked over the head with a trashcan lid.

-a few minutes later-

"Ok much better, except….*riiiiiiip* ahhhh that's better." Neiko sighed in relief after tearing a tail hole. "Now what to do with you." Said Neiko referring to the the unconscious naked soul reaper on the ground. He glanced around for a good hiding spot and settled on the nearest dumpster. 'Hmmm it's like a murder.' Neiko chuckled while lifting Afro guy into the dumpster. "Well that should do for now." Neiko's stomach then growled. "Well I guess I should find some food." Neiko sniffed around until a sweet scent from a nearby crepe truck graced his nose. "Mmmmm, yes." He then made his way over to the truck forgetting he can't be seen.

-Karakura High (lunch time)-

'Hmmm?' thought Rukia staring intently at her soul pager.

"What's up Rukia, more hollows?" asked Ichigo sipping his juicebox.

"No, I just received orders to keep an eye out for a soul reaper with silver hair, blue eyes, and…..wolf ears and a tail?" answered Rukia.

"What?" asked Ichigo trying to process this information. "Ears and a tail? Is this a joke?"

"I'm not sure, but this came from the Head Captain so it must be serious." Said an equally perplexed Rukia.

"HEY WAIT! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU I JUST WANT A CREPE!" cried Neiko running passed the school after the crepe truck (Which is now apparently haunted).

"Silver hair"

"Blue eyes"

"Ears"

"And a tail…."

"Found him." Said Rukia and Ichigo in unison.

**A/N: ok revised it so idk if its any better, though it still seems short. :P I think it came out pretty well, but I'll leave that to you readers :D….Please like it so far T-T R & R Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok Chapter 2 starts NOW! Does anyone care, not really! :3**

**Disclaimers on chapter 1!**

**Chapter 2: Fitting into the Human World**

"Geez the human world is so…close minded." Neiko pouted after giving up the chase for the crepe truck. His ears fell in disappointment as he began to walk off to the next human attraction.

"HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rukia shouted jumping from the schools roof in soul reaper mode.

"Hm? Crap, soul reapers." Neiko sighed getting ready to make a run for it until he noticed Ichigo flash step into his path of escape. 'Really only two soul reapers? That's kinda insulting.' Neiko thought flattening his ears in annoyance.

"…." Ichigo stared at the strange being in front of him amazed that the report wasn't a bad joke. 'His tail actually moves! And his ears are real!' He thought not entirely sure how to handle the situation.

"Th-th-that is so….KAWAII!" Rukia squeeled at the sight before her.

Neiko stumbled at the comment made by Rukia. "Kawaii! You really just called me THAT!" shouted Neiko. "What kind of soul reapers are you! Especially you Carrot-top; your scent is different from a nor—wipe that stupid look off your face…."

"Rukia? What were we supposed to do when we found this….thing?" Ichigo asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"They didn't say, all they said was to look for him." Rukia answered thinking of how she could draw Neiko as a rabbit.

"I have an idea let's just forget you saw me and I'll be on my way ok?" said Neiko calming down a bit. "Cause I'm really hungry and it's affecting my mood in a very negative way." Neiko pouted backing away slowly."

"Hey we can't just let you leave, get back here!" Ichigo shouted now chasing Neiko down.

"Ichigo you keep after him, I need to report back to the soul society." Rukia ordered typing away at her soul pager. "I'll catch up later. If you catch him take him over to Urahara's."

"Fine, but hurry!" Ichigo was now irritated with this whole situation.

For several hours the two pretty much played hide-n-seek. Neiko would hide in crowds of people, even going as far as to pick up a person and use them as a shield, but of course with the people screaming in terror didn't really help. Neiko hid in every place imaginable; under a bridge, in an alley, in a store, in the river, etc. By the time that the sun was setting and both men were out of breath and just sitting together in a construction site. Neiko leaned onto Ichigo's back to tired to move anymore.

"Will you *huff* just come with me *huff*" Ichigo panted. "If this is how you act *huff* I don't think the Soul Society wants you back."

"Ha…haha…..hahahahaha!" Neiko howled with laughter. "That was the most fun I've ever had in my life! If you're right can we play again?" Neiko turned around and tried his best puppy look (Which isn't that hard being half canine already).

"How old are you supposed to be!" Ichigo stumbled from his seat at Neiko's question.

"Well I guess by human time I should be over 3,000 years old or something like that, but in Soul Society I'm about 17." Neiko answered bluntly.

Ichigo's eye twitched dumbfounded by Neiko's question. 'Sure Rukia's old but she never really gave me an exact answer, or Renji, I figured Soul Reapers were age sensitive or something…' Ichigo thought, "Well anyways if you don't plan on running I can take you someplace to get something to eat."

At the mention of food, Neiko's ears perked up and he wagged his tail. Both men struggled to get up after their workout and headed over to Urahara's shop. They arrived in a few minutes, Neiko picking up the scent of food halfway there. (Of course they happened to be nearby, cha!) Ichigo opened the screen door of the shop to see a scarcely clad Yoruichi devouring bowl after bowl of food with Rukia and Urahara discussing something, and Tessai and Ururu were busy trying to keep up with Yoruichi's apetite. Ichigo slightly blushed at Yoruichi whereas Neiko drooled over her (and the food).

"HEY! Either come in or go away!" shouted Jinta walking in from the next room.

"Oh right sorry, c'mon Nei—" Ichigo started before looking shocked to see Neiko had sat next to Yoruichi eating just as fast, if not faster, steadily catching up to her dish pile.

"Hey Ichigo you gotta try this, it's amazing!" Neiko said through a mouth full of rice.

"Oh hello Kurosaki-kun~" Urahara sin-songe through his fan. "I see you found Mr. Mizuru, good job." Urahara gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

*eyetwitch*

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked pulling out her sketchpad before the opportunity disappears.

*sigh* "Nothing so what does the old man want us to do with this guy?" Ichigo asked. "And is it important enough to have to get Orihime, Uryu, and Chad involved?"

"Mmmmm, probably~" Urahara said tapping his closed fan on his chin. "I've already explained things to Rukia, so I suppose you should gather everyone up."

"Alright fine, but Neiko, you better be here when I get back." Ichigo ordered not wanting to play hide-n-seek again.

"Can't here you *chomp* eating." Neiko said scarfing down another bowl of ramen.

-20 minutes later-

"Ok everyones, what the hell your still eating!" Ichigo shouted walking through the door. And sure enough Neiko was in the same position devouring every bowl of food in front of him. Even Yoruichi was surprised.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked walking in behind him. She stopped in the doorway and stared at Neiko with bemused eyes.

"I know isn't he cute." Rukia said as if reading her mind.

"Hm? We seem to be short two." Yoruichi noted, not seeing anyone else come in after Orihime. "Where's Chad and Uryuu?"

"Chad went back to Mexico for a family reunion or something, and I don't know where Uryuu is." Ichigo answered taking a seat across Rukia.

Orihime sat next to Urahara still staring at Neiko.

"Hey Ichigo, did you know Orihime is an artist?" Neiko asked finally ending is food pillage. "Look she drew me as a rabbit!" Neiko held up the picture smiling like a little kid.

"At least someone appreciates my art." Rukia scoffed at Ichigo crossing her arms over her chest.

"Awwww it's so cute Rukia!" Orihime praised.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but I believe we have some business to take care of." Yoruichi said getting bored with the conversation.

"Right, we have to discuss Neiko's situation and how he's involved with Soul Society." Urahara said preparing for a long explanation. "First I think we should explain what Neiko is exactly; Neiko is a zanpakuto-soul reaper hybrid."

"What?" Ichigo and Orihime asked in unison.

"He's apart of an experiment called "Project Neru" or "Project Sleep" if you prefer." Urahara continued.

"The research and development team created Neiko after seeing how arrancar zanpakuto were technically apart of them, seeing them as a sort of hybrid." Explained Yoruichi. "They wanted to see if they could somehow fuse a zanpakuto with a soul reaper to possibly increase his/her physical abilities, they succeeded."

"How is that even possible?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, they needed to wait for a zanpakuto to begin awakening for someone." Urahara explained. "So they took a group of soul reapers who were almost ready to learn their zanpakuto's name. They monitored their dreams until they saw a zanpakuto spirit conversing with they're soul reaper."

"Once this happened, Mayuri sent in Ashisogi Jizo to paralyze the subconscious soul reaper and zanpakuto." Yoruichi continued. "They used fragments of both the Hogyoku and Sokyoku to fuse the two together, however this did have some consequences."

"What happened?" Orihime asked.

"The soul reaper and zanpakuto lost their entire being." Rukia answered.

"What does that mean?" asked Ichigo.

"The soul reaper and zanpakuto basically died, though they're rietsu and powers formed Neiko." Urahara explained. "However he had no physical body at the time, so like lieutenant Kurostuchi they used gigai technology to give him a body. His spiritual being then morphed him into what you see before you."

Neiko a bit irritated with the conversation simply sat there with a bored look on his face picking rice out of his teeth. (Classy)

Ichigo slammed the table. "And they're just fine with the death of the two!" he shouted.

"Of course it's Captain Kurostuchi we're talking about." Yoruichi said coldly.

"Anyways, after my creation they began a series of very boring experiments which prompted me to leave and come here." Neiko stated growing tired of the lengthy explanation.

Ichigo glared at Neiko who intern gave him a cold stare. "So you lied about your age then." Ichigo said.

*classic anime fallback* "Is that really important!" Neiko shouted. "And no, my age is correct, as far as I can tell I'm the same age as the soul reaper used in my creation."

"Of course, Neiko has a few similarities of both donors, this includes age." Said Urahara.

*sigh* "So now what, do we send him back or something?" Ichigo asked.

Neiko flattened his ears at the thought of having to go back to that psycho of a captain.

"Actually no, in fact the head captain has given permission to let Neiko stay here." Urahara said cheerfully. "He wants Neiko to do some "emotional" training here."

Neiko, Rukia, and Orihime lit up at the news whereas Ichigo sulked knowing another game of hide-n-seek was in order.

"Now we must discuss Neiko's living arrangements." Said Yoruichi. "Since Rukia is staying with Ichigo, and Renji will be coming here in a few days, Orihime could he possibly stay with you?"

"Oh o-of course miss Yoruichi." Orihime said trying to contain her excitement.

"Well good, now that that's settled, who wants desert?" Urahara asked.

"YEAH!" Neiko and Yoruichi cheered.

**A/N: And so ends chapter 2 ^^ I figured I'd put Neiko's back story in now because not much happened in this chapter. ^^' And here's some insight for the future: Technical problems with Neiko, a new/old enemy, and bugging the hell outta Ichigo! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! And next chapter will pretty much be Neiko fitting into the human world and then some…"difficulties" happen. R & R Cya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Finally a new review ^^ Thank you soooo much ****Kori Neko Tenshi****! Let the next chapter begin :D Hope you like it. And also for any Chad or Uryuu fans I'm sorry but they most likely will not be in this story (what a shame :P) Well anyways story starts Now!**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own it leave me alone lawyers! DX**

Chapter 3: Fitting In:

-Later that night-

"Ok well I guess we should be going, we have school tomorrow." Ichigo said turning to look at the clock.

"Oh right! And Istill have homework!" Orihime said shocked.

"Alright you four, you all go home." Urahara said. "And Ichigo if you could stop by here and pick up Neiko's gigai and bring it to him that would be a big help~"

"Tsk, why do I have to do it." Ichigo scoffed.

"Because I couldn't make poor little Orihime come and get it, what if she was late for school~" Urahara said teasingly waving his fan for more affect.

"SO IT'S OK IF I'M LATE!" Ichigo shouted

Rukia smacked him with her sketchbook and dragged him out of the shop waving goodbye to everyone, with a cheerful smile.

"Neiko, you ready to go with miss Inoue?" Urahara asked turning to the bottomless pit of a person devouring the last of the sweet buns on the table. 'How are you not fat?'

"I suppose." Neiko said sighing in content at his full stomach.

Neiko and Orihime got up and headed out the door as Urahara and Yoruichi waved goodbye, sighing in their heads that Neiko didn't eat them.

-Time skip to Orihime's house wooooooo!-

"Ok we're here Mizu-kun." Orihime cheered opening the door to her surprisingly spacious apartment.

"Hmmm, It's….warm." Neiko said feeling an odd sensation spread throughout his body. "This is…different than being in a lab." Neiko walked around the apartment like a new puppy would when they got to their new home.

Orihime smiled. "Well I have some homework to do why don't you shower. I'll bring you some of my brother's old clothes for you to wear when you get out."

"Alright, but…..what's a shower?" Neiko asked perplexed.

"Oh, it's like a bath that you take standing up." Orihime said walking over to the bathroom to show him.

"Oh, alright." Neiko said beginning to strip.

Orihime still had her back turned. "This is how you turn it on." She said turning around to see if Neiko was listening, only to see him pull off his upper portion of the shihakusho. "AAAHHHH, NEIKO wait until you're in here and I'm out!" she cried blushing a little.

"Ok…sorry?" Neiko said not understanding her reaction. "I've just been naked for so many experiments in front of other people that it doesn't bother me."

"I-it's ok, just remember that you're not an experiment anymore, and I'm not a scientist." Orihime said caringly (still with a slight blush). "Now I'll go get you some clean clothes for when you come out."

"Alright, thanks." Neiko smiled walking into the bathroom, and shutting the door behind him. "Now then….what do I need to do?" Neiko looked at the shower handles and leaned in close and twisted the blue one. The water shot out of the shower head above spraying Neiko with ice cold water. "Holy shit, COLD!" he jumped back from shock into the towel rack behind him knocking it down.

"Neiko! What's wrong!" Orihime cried startled from the noise.

"That thing is EVIL! It tried to freeze me!" Neiko explained. "And then I fell on the thing holding the towels."

"Hee-hehe-hahaha!" Orihime laughed outside the door.

"I don't see what's so funny…" Neiko said embarrassed, though he didn't know why.

"I'm sorry, hehe, just turn the red handle a little and it'll be fine." Orihime explained calming down. "I'll bring in the clothes when you're in."

"Alright." Neiko did as instructed and hopped into the shower feeling the refreshing water wash away all of the day's stress. The door opened and Orihime brought in the clothes, she said something but Neiko couldn't hear her over the water (No his hearing isn't that bad).

-About 10 minutes later-

Neiko walked out of the bathroom (fully clothed) with a slightly worried expression. Orihime looked up from her homework.

"What's wrong." She asked.

"Uhhh…I kinda used too much soap." Neiko explained -_-'

As soon as he said that suds began flowing out the bathroom at a steady pace.

"Aaaahhhhh! Uhhhh…towels, we need towels…uhhh and a mop!" Panicked Orihime.

~Time skip~

*sigh* "All clean." Orihime said relieved.

"Sorry about that." Neiko apologized flattening his ears.

His ears caught Orihime's attention who simply forgot about the suds. She slowly reached up to them, until Neiko looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing?" Neiko asked.

"Oh uhmm, it's nothing,hehe, uhhh…" Orihime looked away embarrassed, then looked back. "Uhmm can I…can I pet your ears?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Neiko said.

Orihime reached up and scratched the first ear, and as soon as she did Neiko was down for the count. He fell to her lap slowly fading the conscious world. At this point Orihime didn't know what to do almost panicking until she heard Neiko's slow breathing as he finally passed out from the amazing feeling she gave him.

'Hehe, goodnight.' Orihime said in her head. She continued to scratch his ears until…"Oh no! I need to finish my homework!"

Neiko shot up from his sleep. "What happened, what's going on!" he shouted.

"Oh no I'm so sorry, I just remembered my homework and panicked!" Orihime exclaimed waving her hands and shaking her head. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Neiko?"

"Goodnight…" Neiko said drowsily and fell to the floor snoring away.

*sweatdrop*

~Time skip, cause that took way too long -_-'~

*knock* *knock* *knock*

" 'ey Orihime we're here with Neiko's gigai you home!" Ichigo called from the apartment door.

-no answer-

Ichigo was about to knock again until Rukia grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…I think I hear…moaning?" Rukia said with a slight blush forming on her face.

"What?" Ichigo asked slightly blushing too.

They both pressed their ears to the door, and sure enough….

"Ohhhh, yes, right there!" Neiko moaned.

"Hehehe, you like that don't you." Orihime giggled.

By this time Ichigo and Rukia were beyond then started pounding on the door shouting something about "Orihime keeping her innocence, it's not too late." The door unlocked and Orihime opened the door to the two blushing fools.

"Oh, hi Ichigo. Hi Rukia. What's wrong, you look feverish." She said innocently.

Neiko walked up behind her with a satisfied look on his face. "Oh hey guys, did you guys know about Orihime's magic fingers?"

Rukia grabbed ahold of Orihime's arms. "Please tell me you didn't do…IT." She asked scared out of her mind.

"D-do what?" Orihime asked.

"You don't have to say it now, but I just hope your sure about this." Rukia said.

Ichigo simply stood there, mouth agape, and dropping the gigai.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you should totally try scratching Neiko's ears!" Orihime squeeled. "He loves it so much, hehehe."

"It feels sooooo great." Neiko said waking up from his little daze. "Rukia, you can go ahead and try it out, Ichigo….get your own ears."

Ichigo and Rukia stared dumfounded at what they just heard. Orihime and Neiko simply smiled innocently.

"Hey is that my gigai?" Neiko said breaking the silence.

"O-oh…uh yeah…sorry about dropping it." Ichigo said picking up the gigai and brushing it off.

"Woot~ Gimmee." Neiko said happily grabbing the gigai and dragging it into the apartment.

-few minutes later-

"So how does it look?" Neiko asked walking out in his new body.

Neiko had a black jacket, white on the inside, with neon blue circuit designs on the shoulders and back, a grey shirt underneath, blue jeans, black shoes with neon blue circuit designs on the heel stretching to the toe. His hair looked its usual messy self except the ears were replaced with clumps of hair that looked styled to resemble ears, and his tail was replaced with a long grey belt that hung down in the back. (Tron Wolf-man Rawr! Jk)

"It looks great." Orihime and Rukia complimented giving Neiko the thumbs up.

"Looks great now c'mon Orihime we're gonna be late." Ichigo said not really caring of the situation.

"Oh, ok, but what about Neiko?" Orihime asked. "We can't just leave him alone can we?"

"Nope, that's what I'm here for." Rukia said. "I'm going to show Neiko around today."

"But, what about school?" Orihime asked now realizing that Rukia wasn't in her uniform.

"I'll just do a memory replacement later." She shrugged.

'Like every other day.' Ichigo thought.

"Ok, well see ya later Neiko, Rukia." Orihime said while grabbing her school bag and heading out with Ichigo.

Ichigo walked off together leaving Rukia and Neiko. The two waved them goodbye.

"Ok, ready for some fun?" Rukia looked up at Neiko and winked.

"Yes, where're we goin?" Neiko asked grinning.

"Everywhere!" Rukia cheered throwing out her arms as if to hug the world.

"Wooot! Let's go then!" Neiko joined Rukia in the world hugging.

The twosome ran off to town as if they were already best friends.

-Soul Society: Somewhere in the Squad 12 barracks-

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" Mayuri howled while kicking Nemu in the stomach repeatedly, each kick harder than the last. "How dare they hand my experiment to that damn airhead of a soul reaper!"

Nemu simply laid there taking the lows to her stomach apologizing after each kick.

"I will not stand for this impudence!" Mayuri continued. "We'll just have to kill 00101. Nemu, get off your lazy ass and prepare experiment 00001 to go to the human world and kill project 00101."

"Yes, master Mayuri." Nemu complied struggling to get up.

"This will teach those fools to interrupt my experiments." Mayuri seethed.

A/N: Awwww somebodys angry ^^.

Mayuri: Dammit! Give back my experiment!

Me:No, you'll give him cancer or something!

Mayuri:…..so?

Me: Yeah, no, now just shut up and finish things up.

Mayuri: Grrrr fine, Goodbye pathetic readers.

Me: Read the script dammit!

Mayuri: *sweatdrop* Thanks for reading please review on the progress so far, and for every review Nemu will be one step closer to becoming captain…..WAIT WHAT!

Me: Cya peoples! R&R ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews ****Kori Neko Tenshi****! You're a boost for my confidence, and you to Kenny's Eyepatch. I know things have been a little slow the past few chapters, so this one will have some action in it :D And for all the chapters from this point on there will be little " " symbols indicating a song is being played as background music. So….thats it enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ownership of Bleach hasn't changed.**

**Chapter 4: Threat Detected:**

Coward Montblanc by GUMI

Rukia, the worst tour guide EVER! Instead of showing Neiko places that are remotely important! She had given Neiko a complete knowledge of Japanese sub-culture.

Neiko's tour of the human world with Rukia started off at an arcade where the two played DDR for three hours, drawing a crowd to their perfectly synced dancing. (The crowd not knowing it was set on easy for Neiko to get a feel for the game). They later went to some of Rukia's favorite spots in town: An anime café, manga shop, and several shops that sold bunny items (You can only imagine Neiko's excitement upon visiting those shops -_-' dammit Rukia get over the bunny obsession!) Anyways the two continued with their little outing by visiting several clothing stores for Neiko. When they finished the sun had begun to set and the lights of Karakura's nightlife began coming alive.

Song ends

"Wow, the human world is great at night." Neiko said in awe at the beautiful neon lights all around him.

"Heh heh, Yeah this world does have its charm." Rukia said reminiscing her first time seeing the city lights. "Compared to the Soul Society this place is more…alive figuratively and literally."

"Well I'm just gonna have to take your word for it." Neiko said getting slightly sad. "All I can remember of the Soul Society was the cell and labs I was raised in." He sat on the nearest bench feeling depressed at the only memories he had of his somewhat home. Rukia sat next to him putting her arm around him, trying her best to comfort him.

"I have an idea, why don't we go on the ferris wheel." Rukia said trying to cheer Neiko up.

"Ferris wheel?" Neiko asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a big mechanical wheel that takes people high up into the sky and they can look out at the city and see everything!" Rukia said cheerfully.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Neiko said shrugging off his depression.

"We'll meet up with Ichigo and Orihime later, I don't think they'll mind waiting at Urahara's for awhile longer." Rukia said sneakily.

-At Urahara's shop-

"Sooooo, how long is it going to be before you two go on a date~" Urahara teased grinning widely.

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted turning completely red withembaressment.

"Uh, we aren't….umm…I don't…uhhh…" Orihime stuttered, her face just as red as Ichigo's.

-Meanwhile back at the plot-

The two stood up and began walking towards the park that had the ferris wheel, until they noticed an odd atmosphere.

"Uhhh, Rukia wasn't this street full of people a few minutes ago?" Neiko asked unnerved by the eerie silence.

"Yeah, but…what's going on?" She responded shuddering from the sudden chill.

"Target sighted, will begin assimilation of target now." Said a somewhat robotic voice from behind the two.

Neiko and Rukia looked back to see a girl wearing a black skin suit, red hair that went down her back in a long pony tail; she had large claw like hands that looked half organic half robotic, and she had cat ears and a tail.

"So, he sent you…" Neiko said in a serious tone. "Rukia, you should leave."

"What? Neiko who is that?" Rukia asked getting Chappy out.

"Rukia no you need to get out of here and get help." Neiko ordered getting out of his gigai. "But leave Sode no Shirayuki."

"What? You can't use my zanpakuto?" She said confused.

"No I mean leave her here, in her physical form." Neiko explained. "She will be able to handle that woman's attacks."

"Alright, ready Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia asked her zanpakuto.

"Yes, and don't worry I'll be fine." Sode no Shirayuki spoke forming into her physical body. "I've broken many times before so you don't have to worry."

Sode no Shirayuki (Ok her name is waaaaaayyyyyy too long so we'll just call her Shirayuki.) finished forming and took up a combat stance.

"Rukia, go get Urahara and Yoruichi, we might need them." Neiko ordered. "And ask Ichigo to release his zanpakuto to come help too."

"Why don't I just send him here?" Rukia asked.

"Because, I'm not sure how her spiritual pressure will affect that hollow inside him." Neiko explained tapping his nose to give Rukia a hint as to how he new about the hollow. (And if you don't get it yet, he could smell it).

Rukia nodded and turned around to leave, looking back at Shirayuki. She nodded back at her assuring she will be alright. Then Rukia jumped off reluctantly.

Bad Apple! By Miku Hatsune

"It's about time that little brat left." Said the attacker. "But why bother asking such a weak looking zanpakuto for help?" The attacker raised a clawed finger gesturing to Shirayuki with a smug look on her face.

"Because, I know your weakness and she specializes in such attacks." Neiko explained trying to hold back a furious Shirayuki. "And why exactly are you even here 00001, or can I call you Kagura?"

"Absolutely not you worthless piece of garbage." Kagura denying the nickname annoyed. "Master Kurotsuchi is furious with your behavior, so he wants me to kill you."

"Did he not hear the Head Captain, or something? I've been given clearance to stay here and LIVE." Neiko said cooly. "Not that you would understand the concept of "living" since you decided to become his little pet." Neiko flash stepped behind Kagura launching a wave of boiling water. However she disappeared before getting hit.

Kagura reappeared on top of the nearest lamppost arms crossed and a sadistic smile forming on her lips.

"Hehe, is that all?" She scoffed. "Master Kurotsuchi gave us life you ignorant moron; you should be grateful to him." She jumped off the lamppost noticing Tsukishiro was being prepared under it.

"Tsk, annoying girl." Shirayuki said coldly. *gasp* "Neiko behind you!"

"Got it!" Neiko said calmly turning around to block Kagura's attack with an icy shield. "Your so predictable Kagu-chan. Always aiming for the blindspots." Neiko chuckled pushing Kagura away.

"You're wasting my time 00101, I must return to Master Kurostuchi for his next experiment." Kagura growled. "So just hurry up and die!"

"Now that doesn't sound like any fun." Neiko pouted lunging forward to strike Kagura with an icy claw.

Shirayuki launched her Tsukishiro that she had set while the two combatants talked. Neiko pulled off his attack, though he only managed to cut Kagura's left side. Tsukishiro encased Kagura as soon as Neiko got out of the way. Kagura was completely encased in the ice of the tower, however…..

*SLICE (yes that is a noise)*

Neiko fell to the ground with three large gashes on his back. Kagura had somehow managed to escape the jointed attack unscathed, and appear behind Neiko striking a fatal blow.

End of song

"NEIKO!" Shirayuki cried.

Blood began to pool around Neiko's body as Kagura turned around raising a claw up and licking a drop of blood off it. She stared at Shirayuki with cold, predatory eyes. Shirayuki's felt an odd sensation run throughout her body, she was afraid. She was afraid of the monster in front of her. Afraid of that deathly stare. Kagura flash stepped behind Shirayuki raising a claw. Shirayuki tried to block, but it was too late, this was it.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" Shouted a rough voice from behind.

Kagura looked back to see Renji firing his zanpakuto at her. This gave Shirayuki a chance to escape; she flash stepped away from Kagura as Zabimaru pierced through her chest.

"Ha, got ya!" Renji laughed. Retracting his zanpakuto.

Kagura didn't fall from the fatal attack, instead she turned around to give Renji the same unemotional stare she had previously given Shirayuki.

"Did you really think that would work?" Kagura asked.

"What? That's impossible!" Renji shuddered.

"Your Zanpakuto is just as weak as the short girl's." Kagura jeered.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zabimaru shouted taking her/his physical form.

"I think we need to teach this little brat a lesson, Snake." Monkey Zabimaru said grabbing onto the chain linking the zanpakuto together.

"How about we join you~" Urahara said flash stepping next to Renji, followed by Yoruichi, Rukia, and Ichigo.

"Hmmm this situation has become unfavorable." Kagura sighed. "Well, whatever, I completed my mission. I'll be heading back now." Kagura opened a Garganta like doorway and stepped inside.

"Wait get back here!" Ichigo, Zabimaru, and Renji shouted.

Kagura just looked back and smiled. The gate closed behind her.

"Should we go after her?" Rukia asked turning to Urahara for orders.

"Hmmm, I don't think we can." He answered. "And besides I think we have more pressing matters." He gestured to Neiko's unconscious figure resting in a pool of blood; Shirayuki next to him trying to close the wound with ice.

Rukia and Ichigo stared in horror at the sight and raced over to get him back to the shop.

"Who was that girl?" Yoruichi asked. "She obviously wasn't a soul reaper."

"I'm not sure, but I think Neiko there would know something about her." Urahara said with a serious tone. "Let's get him patched up and we'll ask questions later."

-Unknown Location-

Filizofio by Luka Megurine

*drip*

"…"

*drip*

"Where am I?" Neiko asked to no one.

Neiko was lying in on his back in what looked like a shallow sea full of reflective, dark blue waters; he stared up into a starry sky with bright purple clouds drifting slowly across it. Planets were visible scattered throughout the sky mirroring themselves in the water.

*drip*

"It's so quiet." Neiko breathed. "Am I alone?"

Neiko sat up to look around for anyone else who might be in this strange place. He couldn't see anyone, or anything for miles, just the sea and the night sky it mirrored.

"Hello!" Neiko shouted hoping to get a response.

*drip*

Neiko looked back to see two pale blue lights hovering just above the surface of the water.

"Hello?" Neiko asked.

They didn't answer.

"Can you speak?"

No answer.

"Please, tell me where I am."

Echoing whispers came from the lights, but Neiko couldn't grasp any words.

"Huh? I didn't hear you?"

"Neiko…"

"Huh?" Neiko asked.

"Neiko! Wake up!" Rukia's voice echoed from the distance.

The lights faded and the world began to dissolve.

"Wait, come back!" Neiko called after the lights before opening his eyes to see worried eyes looking at him through a yellow barrier surrounding him.

End Music

"Neiko, you're all right." said a teary eyed Orihime.

"Thank goodness." Sighed a relieved Rukia putting her hand on her chest.

"Uhhh…hi?" Neiko said confused.

"Tsk, that's all ya gotta say after we saved your ass?" Renji barked from the open doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Neiko snapped at Renji's rudeness. "What's up with your fricken eyebrows?" Neiko sat up, only to wince from a sharp pain in his back.

"Oh, don't get up, I still need to finish healing your wounds." Orihime refocusing on her healing.

"Oh is he awake~" Urahara said walking into the room. "That's good, Tessai just finished dinner."

"Food?" Neiko's ears perked up and he attempted to shoot out of the room, only to be shot back by the barrier. He was back on the floor twitching a little.

"Ahhh Neiko!" Orihime panicked. She released the barrier to make sure Neiko was ok.

Renji snickered in the back receiving a glare from Rukia.

~Time skip to the dinner table-

*chomp*

*chomp*

*gulp*

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, and Urahara once again (except Renji) witnessing a heated race between Yoruichi and Neiko, with Tessai , Ururu, and Jinta racing back and forth between the kitchen and dining room trying their best to keep up with black holes.

"Uhhh…what is this?" Renji asked shocked and kinda disgusted with the sight before him.

The five continued to stare until Urahara slapped his fan onto the table, disrupting Neiko and Yoruichi's momentum.

"Good, now Neiko, we need to talk." Urahara said smirking at the faces the two made, both full of food.

*gulp*

"Ok, what about?" Neiko asked sadly.

"Can you tell us who that girl was that attacked you?" Urahara began with his questions.

Neiko sighed, while everyone leaned in waiting to here Neiko's explanation.

"That girl…was my sister." Neiko said with a serious gaze.

A/N: And that wraps things up here!

Neiko: Good, now can I get back to eating?

Everyone: NO!

Neiko: T^T

Me: So a lot happened in this chapter, I wasn't sure how I was gonna do the fight scene. :P

Neiko: Well you could've spared me that deadly strike. Hint Hint!

Me: Every story needs the main character almost dying, Imean look at Ichigo.

Ichigo: Hey!

Me: And Rukia practically dies every other fight.

Rukia: T^T

Me: So anyways I know people read this story so how about some reviews people! Cya!

Neiko: Now can I eat?

Everyone: NOT YET DAMMIT!

Neiko: T^T


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok if it wasn't for the story traffic report I would be really depressed right now :P Thanks Neko-chan you've been a big support for this story. :D Well enough of my self-pity it's time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Vocaloids (Background music)**

**Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry:**

"WHAT!" Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime cried. *Coffe table flip*

"…." Urahara and Yoruichi calmly took the surprising information.

"Wait, I don't get it who are you anyways?" Renji asked not particularly interested with the revelation.

*bitch slap for Renji* (Nice Rukia ^^)

"It's not that interesting." Neiko said bluntly. "You guys have heard of dual zanpakuto and twins, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well that's the case between me and Kagura." Neiko explained. "Though our births were a hundred experiments apart."

"Wait, a hundred?" Rukia questioned.

"Of course, you didn't think those morons at Squad 12 created me on their first try?" Neiko continued. "No, Kagura was the first, though it wasn't until recently that she became…stable. She couldn't always fight like that."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"You see, she's not just a hybrid of a zanpakuto and soul reaper." Neiko responded. "When she was created the scientists there didn't consider how the strength of the zanpakuto's spiritual pressure would affect the soul reaper's. So when the two merged the zanpakuto's rieatsu overwhelmed the soul reapers and began to take over."

"So she's a zanpakuto?" Renji asked recovered from his slap.

"No, she's still a hybrid of two spiritual beings, but instead of a soul reaper, they used an arrancar that had been captured some few months ago." Neiko answered growing tired of the explanation.

*Group gasp*

"How did they get an arrancar into the Seireitei without the anyone noticing!" said Rukia shocked.

"I'm assuming they did it during the confusion of the war with Aizen." Yoruichi guessed.

"Sure why not." Neiko said (He's not aware of the war.) "So anyways, they used the arrancar in hopes it would stabilize her spiritual being. It worked, however some problems had surfaced." Neiko sighed. "She became extremely hostile and when she manifested into the gigai her body mutated."

"Mutated? So her…claws?" Rukia guessed hoping she was right.

"Exactly, the ears and tail are normal for us, but other than that we generally have a humanoid appearance." Neiko answered. "So once she had a physical body she began a rampage throughout the lab. Mayuri managed to sedate her with Ashisogi Jizo, after that he made her his own personal test subject. The rest of the squad was ordered to continue with the original project."

"Doesn't the old man know about her?" Ichigo asked finally jumping into the discussion.

"If he does, do you really think she'd be alive right now." Neiko stated coldly. "No, her creation was never brought up again, and neither were the 99 failures after her."

Neiko lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, continuing his explanation.

"I was made three months after her; I was the first "succesful" experiment. Though I never saw her in my time there, I knew she was writhing in pain somewhere behind those cold walls. Technically being twins, we have some kind of telepathy between each other. I knew of her existence. I knew when she was in pain. But she never knew I existed. I could feel her pain, but I couldn't help her get through it."

Neiko closed his eyes remembering back to the days at the labs.

-Hey it's finally flashback time :D-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kagura screamed from within a small room, banging on the walls of Seki-Seki.

"No, no, my dear, you can come out when I've prepared an experiment for you." Said the poisonous voice of Captain Kurotsuchi. "But fret not, I have the perfect experiment in mind~ Now be a good little specimen and keep quiet!"

Kagura clawed the wall one more time before sliding down and curling up into a ball with bloody tears streaming down her face.

"It hurts…why does it hurt." She choked. "My body feels like it's on fire…"

Hours had passed since Kagura's outburst. The room was quiet, not even the sound of the scientists clicking away on their keyboards made it through to Kagura's room as she drifted off into a painful sleep.

"Hi there!" Said a voice near Kagura. "Are you an experiment too?"

Kagura looked up to see she was in a completely white world along with someone she had not seen before.

"Hi, my name is Neiko." The other person spoke. "Who are you?"

"I-I-uh-I'm…experiment 00001." Kagura answered bewildered at what was going on.

"No, not your number, what's your name?" Neiko asked again.

Kagura stared blankly at Neiko.

"You mean you haven't named yourself yet?" He asked drooping his ears a bit, but he still kept a small smile.

"…"

(Awkward silence)

"You know, I could hear you screaming earlier." Neiko said breaking the silence. "You sounded like you were in pain."

"My body…feels like it's on fire…I want it to stop, but Kurpstuchi won't help me." She choked out. "I want it to stop so badly." Tears began to well up again. "I want to die! Ever since I was created I've been in so much pain! Why won't it stop!" She began to cry.

Neiko walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right, I'm sure he's going to help you soon." Neiko said reassuringly. "He's just busy with my tests."

Kagura looked up.

"You?"

"Yeah, I don't even want these experiments. I mean seriously, it's not like my soul is unstable." Neiko said with a slight chuckle. "Don't you think these people are stupid for doing these tests on us." Neiko looked over at Kagura, who was now seething with anger. "Uhhh…what's wrong?"

Kagura grabbed Neiko's neck and slammed him to the ground.

"MY SOUL IS UNSTABLE!" She shrieked. "THOSE EXPERIMENTS ARE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN HELP ME! And you're getting all of them!"

Neiko simply lay there staring at her with a blank expression. His ears perked up at a sound that only he had heard.

"Well, looks like my test is done. I'll be waking up now, so you'll probably be next." Neiko said starting to fade.

"What? Where the hell are you going!" She asked, not finished with her venting.

"I'm sorry for saying what I did; I didn't know." Neiko apologized with a faint smile. "Soon you won't have any pain, I promise."

"I. hate. You." She spat.

"Well that's not nice. You shouldn't talk to your brother like that." Neiko teased.

"What?" Kagura said confused.

Before she could ask any more questions, Neiko began to grow fainter and fainter.

"Well, my time is almost up, so before I depart I'd like to leave you a name: Kagura." Neiko said.

"Hey, wait!" Kagura cried wanting to know more.

"See ya." Neiko waved goodbye before waking up in a lab room strapped to a table with IVs in his arms.

"Alright, that should do it, his soul has completely melded with the gigai." Said Akon lighting a cigarette.

"Good now see to it that he is brought back to his cell. I have another matter to tend to." Said Mayuri referring to Kagura.

'See, like I said.' Neiko thought hoping Kagura could still hear him. 'But you might have to wait a little longer. I'm out of here.'

*End Flashback*

"So that's when I broke out of Squad 12, and I guess she really does hate me for that. That little situation delayed Mayuri from stabilizing her body." Neiko said with a tone of sadness. "And as you could see she's now stable and extremely dangerous."

"Then we should tell the head captain about this, right?" Rukia asked.

"No, Mayuri would just deny everything and possibly delete her." Neiko said sitting up.

"Then what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone sat deep in thought of possible solutions.

"Well, considering Neiko is still alive, and Kurostuchi doesn't know that, I'm assuming, then theres nothing TO DO." Urahara said relaxed.

"I agree!" Said Neiko doing a fist pump. "Chances are they won't figure out I'm alive for a long while! So let's eat!"

Ichigo and Renji deadpanned, and Rukia and Orihime sighed. Yoruichi was all for the plan, and Urahara was just sitting there waving his fan. The food showdown began again between Yoruichi and Neiko. Orihime and Rukia discussed "art", and Ichigo and Renji just sat and stared at the two black holes devouring everything. Urahara was deep in thought however.

'Why didn't she kill him?' He thought. 'She's endangering herself for a brother she's met once, and in a dream no less.'

-Squad 12 Barracks-

"Mission complete, Master." Kagura said.

"Tsk, you fool! Do you really think he's dead!" Mayuri snapped. "I saw your battle, and that attack was too shallow!" He turned and flipped on the large computer screen showing the recent fight. "You should've cut through him, not a pathetic scratch on the back!"

"I apologize, Master, but he was bleeding profusely so I thought—" Kagura tried to explain.

"You "thought"?" Mayuri inquired. "I think another experiment is in order. No experiment of MINE is going to think for itself."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kagura looked down apologetically. 'Neiko, I'm sorry, but that's the only time I'll be able to spare you…the next time we meet…I want to die.'

**A/N: Awwww semi-sad chapter I started losing focus on the flashback so this chapter didn't turn out that well, sorry. Review please! Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay more reviews! I feel loved ^^ Thanks Sen-chan for your review, I'm glad to know this story isn't failing. So I decided to make this chapter another goof off one since so much drama happened in the last 2 sooooo yeah none of it is really that relavant to the actual plot line (that'll be towards the end) And some more characters shall be joining the story ;D Onward with the story wha-cha!**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo abandoned Bleach 3 seconds ago it's mine now! Jk, as previously stated I don't own anything T^T**

**Chapter 6: Lazy Day:**

The night ended with Neiko staying at Urahara's as a safety precaution (He didn't feel like moving he was so full). He stayed in Yoruichi's would be room, if she didn't randomly disappear every day. Renji who was argued with Zabimaru who didn't want to return to sword form while the snake half whined about wanting sweets. Urahara locked himself in his lab for the night doing…whatever it is he does.

-Time skip to morning (cause that was getting stupid)-

*yawn* Neiko got up around noon that morning walking out of his room in a sleepy haze. Renji, Urahara, Zabimaru(s), Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta were all eating breakfast (brunch) when they heard a loud crash. They all just sat and stared at the door leading to the next room until…

"Owwww…" Neiko moaned lazily, still half asleep, and underneath a pile of boxes.

Jinta sighed getting up to go help Neiko, Ururu followed.

-Few minutes later-

"Good morning Neiko-kun~" Urahara greeted the dazed hybrid walking into the room with the help of Jinta and Ururu.

"Ngh…" Neiko grunted sitting at his place at the table, only to fall forward asleep.

*Renji sweatdropped*

Zabimaru(s) snickered at the hybrid greatly amused.

Tessai brought out Neiko's food which sparked life into the lazy shot up wide awake now and practically inhaled the delicious meal in front of him.

"Uhhh…Anyways, Urahara what do I need to do today?" Renji asked, referring to the chores he got stuck with every time he stayed here.

"Hmmmm~ You're fairly familiar with the human world, why don't you take Neiko around town for the day. I think he needs a little pick up after yesterday." Urahara said mischievously.

'You mean food isn't enough?' Renji thought looking back at Neiko, who was now on his eight omelet. "Why do I have to do it? Isn't Ichigo or Rukia off school today?"

"Is there a problem with this task." Tessai asked sternly, getting up close and personal with Renji.

"N-no of course not, I'd be happy to hang out with Neiko for awhile." Renji stuttered.

"Hey what about us?" Monkey Zabimaru spoke up snickering at Renji's uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah, I wanna go to! I want candy!" Snake Zabimaru whined teetering on his tail.

"You two can't go, because you don't have gigai." Renji snorted. "And I'm not dealing with you two complaining the whole damn day."

"Yoo-hoo~" Urahara called coming out of a room with two gigai.

"Wha-what…No!" Renji deadpanned.

"I figured Zabimaru would like to go with so I modified some gigai last night when everyone went to bed." Urahara grinned.

Zabimaru(s) lit up with excitement with the thought of how much fun the day was gonna be. They both looked at Renji with evil smiles stretching across their faces. Renji was scared out of his mind now.

Neiko looked up from his 20th omelet at the scene before him. He looked over at Renji to see his scared face, then looked over at Zabimaru(s). Then he looked over at the two gigais, and then it all clicked. He joined Zabimuru(s) evil smiles.

*gulp* 'I'm so screwed.' Renji thought.

-After Zabimaru(s) got situated in their gigais-

"Hmmm, not bad, not bad at all." Monkey Zabimaru complemented on her gigai. She wore a black leather jacket, with a white shirt that had a little chibi black skull on it. She had blue blue jeans, and black stilettos (That's what they are I think, idk shoes :/).

"Hey, what is this?" Snake Zabimaru whined (again). His gigai was a lot smaller than his normal appearance (You could say he looked like a toddler XD ). He wore a white t-shirt and white shorts, and black sandals. He wore a scowl on his face because of his demeaning state. "Whats with this stupid gigai, and what's with this?" He pointed to the child leash wrapped across his torso.

"Well, I could make you two gigai without severing the chain that binds you two. And to avoid making things awkward, I made you a toddler and her a yankee mother~" Urahara explained trying to hold back a laugh.

"Fine with me." Monkey Zabimaru said yanking on the leash to restrain Snake Zabimaru from attacking Urahara.

*sigh* "Fine let's go. Come on Neiko." Renji reluctantly gave in, looking back at to where Neiko was sitting only to see that he was gone. Renji looked around startled, turning around to see that the front door was open.

"DAMMIT NEIKO!" Renji flared.

-Meanwhile with Neiko on the way to the city-

"Haha, sounds like they finally noticed." Neiko laughed jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "I can have way more fun by myself than with those morons." He landed in an alley walking out of it into the bustling city. He walked around, looking into shops, stopping by all the places Rukia had taken him to previously (Except the bunny store). He walked into the park and sat near the large fountain. "I'm bored" he sighed.

Neiko gazed at the fountain. The beautiful clear waters, the relaxing sound of the water crashing down from the upper levels, and the refreshing mist that the wind blew towards him. Neiko sighed in content, his eyes slowly closing; he was nearing the blissful embrace of sleep until…

"Grimm-kuuuunnnn, come on we're going to be late for the movie!" A childish voice whined.

Neiko snapped out of his daze to see a green haired woman, with a red marking going across her face. She wore a mint green sweater, and blue skinny jeans that complimented her figure perfectly. Neiko couldn't help but get a small nosebleed when he saw the woman's jaw dropping rack that was concealed by the sweater.

"Be quiet woman, the damn movie isn't going anywhere!" Said a dangerous voice coming from the other side of the fountain.

Neiko looked over (or at least made an attempt to look away from the woman) to see a tall dangerous looking man with shocking blue hair, bright blue eyes, and make-up? The man wore a black hoodie with a white tank top underneath, and loose jeans. He also had a slightly annoyed scowl on his face.

"Well if you weren't so slow, then maybe Nel wouldn't have to whine." A man with purple tinted, silver hair said walking next to the woman holding two ice creams.

He had squinted eyes that gave him the appearance of a cartoonish fox, and a disturbingly friendly smile. He wore a grey long sleaved shirt that would cover his hands if they weren't being held up, and loose baggy black jeans that were held up by violet colored belt.

"Oh shut up Gin, and why are you even here!" The bluenette snapped.

"I couldn't just leave poor little Nel with a brute like you~" The silver haired man, identified as Gin, responded.

"Ughhhh, enough come on we're late for the movie!" The green haired busty woman sighed.

*sigh* "Fine." The bluenette, Grimmjow, complied. They began to walk away until Grimmjow noticed Neiko staring at them with amusement; he also picked up on Neiko's spiritual pressure. "Hey, what the hell you lookin at!"

Neiko continued to stare at Grimmjow who was now storming his way over to him. Grimmjow reached Neiko and grabbed him by his jacket pulling him off the bench.

"Quit, fuckin starin at us!" Grimmjow barked. "Or I'll beat the frickin hell outta ya!"

~stare~

"That's IT!" Grimmjow brought back a fist and launched it towards Neiko's face. However, when he made contact Neiko turned into water and soaked the shocked Hollow. "What the hell?"

"You're going to have to do better than that~" Neiko teased now standing over by Nel and Gin.

"What the—" Grimmjow said dumbfounded.

Gin just chuckled and gave Neiko the other ice cream he had as a reward for making Grimmjow look like a tool. (Best friends already :D)

"You should really control your temper Grimmjow~ You never know what surprises people will have~" Gin mocked.

"Awww, He's so cute!" Nel squeeled forgetting about the movie. She then proceeded with one of her bone crushing hugs of doom.

"Oh good god!" (or soul king in this case) Neiko gasped for air in his bitter sweet situation.

"Tsk, woman let him go; I'm going to kick his ass straight to hell!" Grimmjow ordered only to receive a death glare from Nel. He then shrank into puddle of fear.

"Neiko! Hey Neiko! Where are you!" Ichigo and Rukia were shouting walking into the park. They walked to the large fountain to see the four man (three men and a woman) comedy group. They froze in their tracks at the sight of the two assumed dead arrancars and the also assumed to be dead ex-soul reaper.

"Nel? Grimmjow? Fox-face?" Ichigo questioned scared out of his mind.

"Heh heh heh, Hey strawberry." Grimmjow said sinisterly cracking his knuckles.

"Ichigo!" Nel screamed in excitement dropping an unconscious Neiko to the ground.

"My name's Gin, not fox-face." Gin said with a pout.

'Why won't anyone help meeeeeee!' Neiko thought incapable of snapping his spine back into place.

**A/N: Annnnnd CUT!**

**Ichigo: This isn't a movie!**

**Me: Dgaf! Anyways, I wanted to add those three at some point in the story I just wasn't sure how I was gonna do it. So I hope this chapter didn't suck. **

**Gin: Well personally I think it was fine. 'I got ice cream~'**

**Renji: YOU DITCHED ME! WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: Thanks Gin. Tell me what you thought readers ^^ REVIEW! CYA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry T^T I haven't updated in forever! I've been lazy and I had writers block so I apologize to anyone whos reading my story.**

**Ichigo: Just shut up and get going!**

**Neiko: Hey back off we can kill you off any time you know!**

**Me: And for that you can do the disclaimer. ^^**

**Ichigo: *sigh* Umi-Okami doesn't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Neiko: Except me and Kagura.**

**Me: Geez you forgot to say that I don't own the movie being described either. **

**Ichigo: Whatever lets just go already.**

**Chapter 6 part 2: (I don't have a title for this one ^^' )**

"Any last words?" Jill said holding the gun up to Gale.

"Just one: Clear." Gale said waiting for Sydney to take out her psychotic cousin.

"Clear? Really?" Jill scoffed.

"Yeah, Clear!" Sydney shouted before electrocuting Jill's head with a fully charged difibulator.

Neiko and Gin were trying their hardest not to laugh at the only moderately light death of the entire movie. Nel, who was clutching Grimmjow's arm, finally let go with a sigh of relief that Jill was finally taken out. Whereas Grimmjow was fast asleep, as he lost interest in the movie as soon as it started. Rukia was glued to the screen scarfing down popcorn and soda barely breathing from anticipation. Ichigo stared at the screen in shock, for despite fighting hollows almost everyday he was scared out of his mind.

Gale kneeled down to see if Dewey was alright, and Sydney followed suit grabbing the gun that Dewey dropped earlier. Neiko and Gin stopped trying not to laugh and looked back at the screen with interest at Sydneys action.

(I cant remember all the lines at this part sooooo…)

"Your right, there always behind you." Sydney said before turning around to shoot at Jill who had gotten up from her little shock treatment attempting to stab Sydney with a shard of glass.

Everyone sighed in relief and Neiko, Rukia, and Gin cheered as the psychotic bitch was finally dead. This woke Grimmjow up from his nap and made everyone else look back at the group with cold glares. Nel and Ichigo just sank into their seats with embaressment.

*sigh* 'How did I even get mixed up with these people.' Ichigo thought remembering the meeting in the park that lead him to seeing a movie he dreaded to see (Scre4m) .

-Flashback to the park!-

*Ievan Polka Miku Hatsune version*

"What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted pointing at Nel, Grimmjow, and Gin.

"You're not happy to see me Itsygo." Nel pouted looking like she was about to cry.

"Fool!" Rukia smacked Ichigo on the back of his head.

"Hahaha, looks like you're the woman in the relationship, Strawberry." Grimmjow cackled clutching his stomach.

Gin was uninterested in the reunion and continued poking at Neiko's unconscious body.

"I thought you were dead?" Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stopped laughing, "You really thought YOU could kill me, tsk, no. Nel here healed me after you ditched her to find that Orihime woman."

Nel blushed a little, for whatever reason, but then looked back Ichigo with a forlorn look.

"Uh-I-I didn't…ditch her. I-uh had to go save Orihime, and Ithought that she would be safer if she stayed with Kenpachi." Ichigo attempted to lie.

Grimmjow and Nel just stared with blatant disbelief.

"Anyways, I was sure you died Ichimaru." Rukia said to the former captain.

Gin looked at Rukia with his usual smile, which still unnerves Rukia, "I did, but that Orihime girl fixed me right up. Her little fairies are certainly useful."

"So who are these people, Rukia?" Neiko asked coming out of his breast induced coma.

"Oh these are…" Rukia began her explanation before.

*beep, beep** beep, beep*

"Oh no, we're late for the movie!" Nel cried looking at Grimmjows watch.

"Oh, uh sorry to have kept you. Uh we'll see you later, I guess." Ichigo said trying to sneak away before any ideas formed in the arrancars (and ex-captains) heads.

"No way, your comin with us Strawberry." Grimmjow said grabbing Ichigo's shirt collar and dragging him back.

"Oh, you two should come with us too." Nel said with excitement. "We can catch up after the movie and I can get to know you." She said referring to Neiko.

"Will there be snacks?" Neiko asked.

"Yes! Lats go!" Nel squeeled and picked up Neiko and dragged him to the theater.

Gin and Rukia were left behind, they looked at eachother.

"Can I drag you?" Gin asked.

"No." Rukia said with a smile and went to catch up with everyone else.

"Awww, your no fun." Gin teased following her.

*end song*

-End Flashback-

Ichigo sighed again.

The group left the theater; Neiko and Gin talking about their favorite scenes and characters, Rukia trying to calm Nel down (she started crying when Neiko amd Gin mentioned certain scenes that scared her), and Grimmjow and Ichigo walked out in uncomfortable silence as one of the two still wanted to fight the other even after he lost the last time.

"So what should we do now?" Gin asked after they stopped outside the theater.

"Well, I'm hungry for some barbecue after all that." Neiko said referring to the movie.

"That's a little messed up, but ok." Gin agreed.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Nel cried even more after realizing what they meant.

"Dammit woman, you're a freakin arrancar you should be used to shit like this!' Grimmjow snapped at Nel's nonstop crying.

"Grimmjow that's a little much." Ichigo mumbled.

"Hm? What was that Strawberry?" Grimmjow said menacingly.

*THWACK*

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Rukia said smacking both men with her sketchpad (where she kept it no one knows.)

"Dammit! I kill you bitch." Grimmjow shouted.

Grimmjow was quickly silenced when Nel kicked him into a wall and held him there with her foot.

"Mind your manners Grimm-kun, remember the deal we made with the head captain~" Gin said teasingly gesturing for Nel to let him go.

Grimmjow simply pouted and looked off to the side. Ichigo was trying to hold in a snicker at seeing Grimmjow get owned.

"Uhhh, what just happened?" Rukia asked Gin.

"I'll explain when we get something to eat, I don't think Neiko-kun is gonna make it." Gin pointed at Neiko who was leaning on a wall looking ready to collapse.

"How can you be hungry! You eat more than a freaking whale!" Ichigo shouted.

-Time skip to resturaunt and conversation about said deal-

"So you see, after the war Nel, Grimmjow and I pretty much took control of Las Noches, but we eventually got board so we decided to come to live in the human world. And In order to do that we had to make a deal with the Head Captain." Gin explained.

"And the deal was?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not allowed to eat souls and I can't fight soul reapers." Grimmjow said annoyed.

Ichigo sighed in relief, "So you guys are the only ones here right?"

"Of course not. Starrk, Lillinette, and Halibel's fracciones survived too and are living normal lives in town." Gin said calmly.

"WHAT!" Rukia and Ichigo deadpanned.

*gulp* "This is great." Neiko said setting another dish on the already towering stack and ordering more food. "Anyways, I still don't get it who are these people?"

"Oh right, Neiko these are…" Rukia began the introductions.

-Time skip cause we already know these awesome characters-

"Wow Grimmjow, you're an ass." Neiko mocked Grimmjow who was restraining himself from jumping Neiko.

"Now that we're introduced tell us who you are." Nel said interested in the hybrid.

"Well, as you might've guessed I'm not a normal soul reaper, I'm…" Neiko began his intro.

-Theres a lot of time skips aren't there :3-

*sigh* "Captain Kurotsuchi is so mean~" Gin said.

*gasp* "You poor thing come here." Nel hugged Neiko almost suffocating him…again.

"Tsk, so your not technically a soul reaper, eh." Grimmjow said with a sheepish grin. "This is gonna be fun then, heh heh heh."

**A/N: And that'll do it for now.**

**Ichigo: What the hell was that?**

**Me: What?**

**Grimmjow: Nothing fucking happened.**

**Neiko: Well yeah this is just a continuation of last chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, and its obvious on whats gonna happen next chapter.**

**Nel: Teehee, next chapters gonna be fun.**

**Me: I hope so, anyways sorry for the lousy chapter, but remember what Nel just said. And sorry if I spoiled anything for anyone who hasn't seen Scre4m (Its not like I described anything well.) R&R PLEASE! Oh and thanks Dr. Ted for your review, I'm glad you liked it.**


End file.
